coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9772 (17th May 2019)
Plot David begins training Natalie to cut hair when Nick suggests it as a way to mollify her. Adam returns from his travels, putting Tracy's nose out of joint by arriving in a GoLucky cab. Having stayed the night at No.11, Alina rushes out the door in the morning, terrified of being late for work. Adam apologises to Imran for leaving him in the lurch and rejoins the business. David's hands-on approach to training makes Shona feel jealous. Peter collects Carla from hospital. Steve picks up a fare from a street corner, bowing to pressure from Tracy. The police take Nick in for questioning again. Steve stops at a petrol station at the request of his passenger, Dave. While Steve's talking to Tim on the radio, Dave dons a balaclava and robs the shop at knifepoint. Steve then acts as the unwitting getaway driver, failing to notice the cashier photographing the car with his mobile phone. Adam tells Sarah he didn't find what he was looking for. Leanne thinks Toyah is stirring things again when she enquires about Nick. Steve finally clocks Dave's knife in the rear-view mirror and realises what's happened. Seb turns up at Alina's salon to check that she's okay. Alina makes him leave before Rachel gets back. Steve urges Dave to turn himself in. Instead, Dave makes him stop underneath a bridge and exit the vehicle. DS Beckett tells Nick that Elsa has denied giving him any money. Nick refuses to let the police view his personal accounts, telling them they'll need a warrant. Liz looks forward to having the flat to herself. She's deflated when Tracy admits that she and Steve are selling the flat when they move. Peter and Carla arrive at the cafe flat. Carla reacts badly to Roy's presence and shouts at him to get out. Dave points his knife at Steve, intent on silencing the only witness to his crime. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine (Voice only) *Harry Platt - Freddie & Isaac Rhodes (Uncredited) Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Alina Pop - Ruxandra Porojnicu *Consultant - Olwen May *Dave - Perry Jaques *DS Beckett - Kate Rutter *DC Ahmadi - Mushi Noor Places *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Weatherfield General - Carla's room *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Sparkle Lounge *Unknown roads *Petrol station Notes *First appearance of Adam Barlow since 1st February 2019. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve takes a huge risk by taking a taxi fare off the street; Nick faces more questions from the police; and Peter and Michelle bring Carla home to Roy's flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,677,634 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes